Tornado Dude
by AksZ
Summary: Tornado Dude was meant to be a normal human, but something happened in his childhood... This is an original story created by me, so its not a fanfiction or something of some cartoons but please enjoy...


**Title: Tornado Dude**

**Author: AksZ **

**Content: ****For teens**

**Submitted: 10/3/10**

**It started when I was just a little boy, me and my friends were playing at my house in the front yard. Me and my friends decided to play ball, but when we started the ball rolled and it stopped somewhere where people are afraid to go to , none of my friends volunteered to get the ball, so I did. I crossed the road easily and got there quick but, there are strings blocking the way. There were a hole of the string and, it's just the right size for me, so I crawled through it. When I got to the other side I found the, it's just right in front of me. Something strange happened, overtime I try to get the ball, it keeps rolling away, so I tried, tried and tried , I even had to run just to get it,but then, I got it. When I hold the ball there was a shadow of a man, I looked up slowly there was a man standing right in front of me, he hit me with something then I fainted.**

**When I walk up. I was in big surprised. I was in a lab laying down on something, I looked around and there's no one there, so I looked for the exit. There were only one door of the room so I opened the door , but whenI opened the door it's, pitch black I can't see anything except myself I was like glowing in the dark. I walked forward slowly then, When I took my next step I fell down, I was screaming of fright wondering where I am going to end up to, so I closed my eyes and had a quiet moment. There were a tear floating at me from worries that I might not ever see the people who are important to me, but then a rotating air/wind came around me and made my falling slowly and gently, I closed my eyes again and feel the air rotating around me then my feet felt the ground then I kneeled accidentally. I was i the same place right where I tried to get the ball and it seems like the time is similar also, I looked around then I saw the ball in front of me so I tried to touch slowly cause' something strange might happen again but, nothing it's nothing, nothing happened when I touched the ball.**

**I took a quiet moment for awhile while holding a ball, then I heard my friends calling my name I was glad that their still there, I ran quickly to them and we played ball but I suggested first that we better play somewhere safer, they agreed. Looks like I forgot everything that happened to me today…**

**After we played ball it became night all my friends said bye to me and go back to their own houses, so I got back inside my house, my mom told me to take a shower and get ready for dinner. When I was prepared for dinner and watched television first and waited for my father to get home, I heard a doorbell, then mom asked me if I could get the door, when I opened the door there were a nice looking gentleman standing and carrying something, my mom came and saw him too then she said:**

**Mom: Oh… Good evening sir, may I help you?**

**Man: Oh no, I just wanted to greet to my new neighbors.**

**Mom: Oh, you must the new owner of the house right next to our house.**

**Man: Yes, nice to meet you Ma'm let me introduce myself, my name is Fred Valentin.**

**Mom: oh nice to meet you Mr. Valentin we are the Walker family this is my son Aries.**

**Man: Hello Aries, that's a wonderful name you got, look I have a present for you.**

**Aries: Thank you Mister!**

**Mom: *giggle* thank you Mr. Valentin.**

**Man: Oh, and this is a pasta I cooked for your family wish you enjoy.**

**Mom: Oh! Thank you, would you like to join us for dinner?**

**Man: Mind if I do?**

**Mom: Oh no, please come in, come in. My husband will be home soon.**

**We waited for my father at the living room, while waiting Mr. Valentin talked to me.**

**Fred: How old are you, Aries?**

**Aries:i'm 6 years old.**

**Fred: Oh, when is your birthday?**

**Aries: Next month at 8th day.**

**Fred: Oh, it's almost your birthday. What do you want for your birthday?**

**Aries: Anything from you Mister.**

**Fred: Oh please just call me Fred.**

**Aries: …. Can I call you Uncle Fred?**

**Fred: Sure.**

**Fred: Do you have a lot of friends?**

**Aries: Yes. Would you like to meet them?**

**Fred: Sure. Will you be playing with them tomorrow?**

**Aries: No, were going to the pool tomorrow, would you like to come with us?**

**Fred: I don't know, Aries.**

**We were both silent after that, then Father got home I ran to him and hugged him. Then I told him:**

**Aries: Father father we have a visitor.**

**Father: Really?**

**Aries: There he is on the couch.**

**Then I pulled him to Uncle Fred, then Uncle Fred stood up…**

**Fred: Good evening Mr. Walker.**

**Father: Good evening.**

**Fred: My name is Fred Valentin.**

**Father: Nice to meet you Mr. Valentin.**

**Fred: Nice to meet you too, sir.**

**Father: You must be the new owner of the house next door.**

**Fred: Yes.**

**Father: Welcome to neighborhood.**

**Fred: Thank you.**

**Then we all eat dinner, then they talked:**

**Father: So. your a cook?**

**Fred: …Oh no, I'm a Sciencetist.**

**Father: Oh sorry, My wife told me you cooked this pasta and it's really delicious.**

**Fred: Thank you, actually I'm a cook before, I keep changing my job but I think tis is the last one for me.**

**Mom: Do you have a wife Mr. Valentin?**

**Fred: Oh no, I'm not married.**

**Mom: Oh, so you live alone.**

**Father: You're welcome here anytime Mr. Valentin.**

**Fred: Thank you.**

**Then when we were all finished I invited Uncle Fred to play video games, he accepted the invitation. **

**Aries;WHoa, Uncle! You're good! Did you play this game before?**

**Fred: Yes, with my friend.**

**Aries: Your friend?**

**Fred: Yes, He's name is Rod.**

**Aries: Where is he?**

**Fred: I don't know it's been long time ago now.**

**Then later Uncle go back home and me just stayed in my room. Then when I glanced at the clock it's already my bedtime, I wore my Pajama then I go straight to my bed. I fell asleep after 9 min. laying down on my bed. When I woke up, my room looks messy all my toys are everywhere.**

**Aries: OMG! My mom is gonna kill me, how the hell did this happen?**

**Then I picked up everything as fast as I can, but then, when I tapped my hand on the floor a rotating air came out? A tornado? Then I commented:**

**Aries: Cool a tornado, what the F*$ am I saying.**

**To Be Continued….**


End file.
